Wolfenstein Wiki:Projects/Textures
Project Textures is a proposed project to create a repository of textures, sprites, bitmaps, and other images extracted from the Wolfenstein series- especially Wolfenstein 3D and derivative works. Why? This project is proposed by User:Thisismyrofl and endorsed by User:Kingclyde. The purpose is to create a reliable source of sprites and other images from Wolfenstein 3D and to a lesser extent, other games. How? That is the question. How exactly will this be implemented? User feedback is desired- place it on the talk page. There are several questions. How will it be organised? This is a lot of files that will be uploaded. Proper categorization is a must. A new system of categorization has been migrated to, which is as follows (list depth represents subcategories): *Category:Sprites **Category:Wolfenstein 3D sprites ***Category:Wolfenstein 3D sprite-derived images **Category:Spear of Destiny sprites ***Category:Spear of Destiny sprite-derived images **Category:Spear of Destiny mission pack sprites ***Category:Spear of Destiny mission pack sprite-derived images Similar layouts have been done for textures and bitmaps. The subcategories are there to differentiate between files extracted from the games, and files derived from the files extracted from the game. See the next section. In what format will the files be? User:Thisismyrofl proposes that all files extracted and uploaded be as unmodified as possible. If it came out as a tiny image 64x64, so be it. Upload it unchanged. If it came out as a BMP or TGA, an unconventional file format, so be it. Upload it unchanged. Thisismyrofl took the step of having the upload of BMP and TGA files enabled on this wiki specifically for this purpose. Please note: BMP and TGA are not conventional formats for the web. They are inefficient for the purpose. Under no circumstances other than the above will the upload of BMP/TGA images be permitted. Use instead a conventional file format of PNG or (rarely) JPEG. Derivative works? The sprites and walls of Wolfenstein 3D are in a 64x64 BMP file format with a purple background representing transparency. That's just not very useful. For an image meant to be used in an article, for example, the animation at the top of the article Hans Grösse, the image may be modified for usability: *Expand the image using no interpolation (3x3 scaling is recommended) *Modify for transparency if necessary *Save as PNG (not BMP or TGA). These files should be clearly categorized as being in the derivative works categories listed above. How do we respond to copyright concerns? It is the opinion of User:Thisismyrofl that the display of sprites from games does not detract from the salability of the games. Piracy of video games is shameful, but honestly it is much easier to avoid purchasing a game through illegitimate download in the entirety than it is to assemble it from individual files attained from a small online wiki. Contrariwise, it is argued that sales will increase through exposure to nostalgic materials and promotion of the games. Regardless, all sprites and textures remain copyrighted (primarily by Id Software) and MUST be marked as such. A more verbose system of templating for copyright is under consideration. All sprites and derivative works are Fair use, for purposes of study of the game. Afterword All comments on proposed policies should be placed on the talk page. Thank you. Category:Administration of this site